carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Adamaris Maddox
Adamaris Maddox, Ada, or simply "The Doctor" to most people, is one of the three founding members of the Carcereal State, its current Head of Science, the sister of the Lieutenant Colonel, and former member of the True Aryan Project Team in Nazi Germany. While once a beacon of destructive beauty, the Doctor over their long life has since descended into incurable madness and become a victim of their own vile work. The list of achievements and advancements within the Carceral State attributed or linked to this woman are difficult to count, but without her the mostly underground nation would not have been able to exist. The Weimar Republic (1918 - 1934) Adamaris Maddox was born at the very end of Imperial Germany's conquest against the other nations. Thus, like many people, she only came to know of the extreme suffering brought about by hyperinflation and the anger of other nations. Her family was driven to poverty very quickly. How they kept a place of residence is unknown, but most of the time Maddox found herself one the street. Like her brother, she was developing sadistic tendencies from a young age, but nothing could be done about it by her family. However, with her severe emotional disturbance, there was a silver lining. Although looked down upon simply because of her gender, the woman was intellectually gifted- far more so than her brother and parents, both wishing for the old days to return, could dare claim. The first records of her experiments date all the way back to 1923, when she was first cited as having ripped stray animals apart and interchanging their limbs with other animals to see what their reaction would be. Later on there were even instances of her purposefully infecting other creatures with diseases normally fatal to humans and vice-versa, recording the reactions in a journal she kept throughout grade school. Any other people she managed to get her hands on were generally too afraid to speak, or didn't know that something was purposefully hidden in their food. Their diseases were often attributed to the low quality food that was likely purchased to save a few copper pieces. Her obsession with perfection was especially noted in 1929, when suddenly the golden age had ceased and Germany entered severe economic problems once more. The fact she had read of Germany's past in its times of Imperialism and found inspiration did not help in this matter. Nor did it help that the only two people Ada grew close to were her twisted older brother Karl and his friend Tyrannus. She wanted supremacy, she wanted Germany to no longer be looked down upon. Despite her young age, 11, Ada figured out that fixing the population and curing it of imperfections was vital. Given her status as an overlooked child prodigy, she looked down on most of the people she came in contact with. The teachers were starting to bore her, the students weren't trying hard enough, and there wasn't much left to gain. There were times where she'd skip school. Although punished at home by her parents and struck for it, the limited libraries and secret books within them fascinated her more than anything, and only fueled her disgust for people further. Come 1934, Ada finished lyceum, or the German equivalent of an advanced Gymnasium for females only at the top of her class, more than just rivaling males in other schools. If one were to look at the graduation photo, the other females kept more distance from her than any other one, fearing what she could be capable of. This was with good reason of course... Most had suspected that on more than one occassion that she participated in murder and other gross experimentations on those that did not have the fortune of a guardian. The Third Reich (1934 - 1945) Recognition from the Führer ''"Solche schmalen Köpfen..." '' Although a female, she warranted the attention of the Grand Chancellor himself, particularly for her extensive knowledge of Nazi eugenics and the need for a cleansing. What was frightening to him, but at the same time exciting, was the range of her knowledge and the fact that she could hold a conversation with him at a greater level. It was for this reason that she was secretly invited to further her education. Maddox was plagued with boredom and harrassment, not to mention the narrow ways in which many of the fellow scientists were looking. Their minds were limited, a demonstration of the inferiority that had come to contaminate the planet. Come the third year of her involvement (1937), where she had completed all the requirements and came up with ground-breaking theories but was rejected advancement, Maddox came to test her gruesome experiments on the people she completed her education with. The full extent of what went on was recorded and left in the form of a tape and 150 handwritten pages on the desk of the head of science. Her study was read rather quickly, given the blood stains on the papers. He was struck with fear and yet, at the same time, an awe for the extreme lengths to which Maddox went. As a reward for such cruelty for limited minds and the brilliance of her own, she was granted the chance to enter as a junior scientist and work with "the worst" of Germany as a source for experimentation and further research. Of course, the head of science was so uncomfortable around Adamaris, that he had to come with armed guards to deliver the message. The Aryan Project In 1938, she took her expiments further once given the grants to do so. The deformed and supposed ''untermenschen ''became easy targets of many of her studies. However, normal people were also taken from the streets, drugged by the doctor. Although working with a team, she often took the lead. She pushed people to the very limits without any sort of pain reliever, even forcing them to stay awake with shocks and injections of adrenaline. Injecting others with diseases intentionally was a daily pastime. Unlike many of her counterparts, she was able to get results from said pain that went beyond proof of inferiority. Maddox, come 1940 at the tender age of 22, was developing means of immortality and countering "the human weakness" present in everyone. She kept most of her work to herself, but said enough to provoke curiosity on the part of the Nazi high leaders. It was from her starting studies that something called "The Aryan Project" was reborn. For the next 5 years, Maddox would work her way up to the head of her team, and gather together some of the most brilliant minds that Germany had ever seen to collaborate. The pain threshold experiments expanded even further: molecular manipulation, genetic splicing, strength enhancers, and sense manipulators- all of these works were far ahead of their time, spawning from the mind of a brilliant sociopath. And yet, biology was not even her limit. Escape From Germany As the tides for the Fatherland started to go from bad to worse, Maddox had made sure to bring all of her results and every little piece of kit she could in the escape from Germany. Given that she started further east, Maddox had escaped death many times, before finally being stopped in Berlin where her brother and Tyrannus were making a stand. Concurrently, one of the gravest instances of mass rape was being committed across the country by Russian soldiers. Ada herself was targetted multiple times- but 99% of the time, it was a trap. Maddox had developed a biologically based defense to kill soldiers, whether it was stabbing them in the throat with an infected needle, or spewing them with some of the worst diseases known to mankind at the time. However, in addition to this, she armed herself with a specialized protective gas mask and the occassional firearm... It was destiny indeed that it would be her brother Karl and his friend Tyrannus would be amongst the few that escaped the country- the sickest members of the fallen Reich. A long long road laid ahead of them, as Maddox would make especially clear when revealing the contents of her research- age would no longer be an issue. Building the Carceral State ... League of Science ... World War V ... Personality and Traits Consistently throughout Adamaris's life, she displayed anti-social tendencies. Her ability to understand the emotions of other people involved seemed minimal and, at best, quite warped. The only few she seemed able to understand were her brother Karl and his friend Tyrannus, to an extent, but only because their thought process was similar to her own. The agony of others was something she manipulated with a sick sense of glee. Appropriately enough to the stereotype, Adamaris typically kept herself a lot. Most IQ tests of the World War era cited Maddox abnormally high. Due to her gender, however, the tests were cited as having errors, and that her abilities were simply attributed to luck. The files were burned when the consistency showed her exceeding that of polymath Johann von Goeth (210) by at least 10 points each time. If not for errors in communication, Maddox likely would've been cited as being in the top 5 highest IQs of all time. This is indicative of her intellectual abilities which carried the Carceral State into a practical existence and brought the near perfect Imperates into common usage. Maddox always had a strong sense of curiosity and over time provided a wide variety in her creations. Many have likened her to "the holy mother" of the Carceral State partially for this reason. Appropriately enough, any semblence of humanity left has dissipated. Her dedication to research and achievement in a dangerous environment has deformed her severely. She is never seen without a gas-mask and chemical suit of sorts. Very rarely does she wear armor, however, as Maddox is aware that she has practically become a walking biological weapon and a breach is fatal only to a person in the vacinity. Tyrannus and Karl for many years were the few she could relate to, even slightly. Although many could argue that her mind deteriorated severely over the course of 500 years, some flicker of recognition came at the inaugeration of the Capital Officer- someone with limiting circumstances and a child prodigy status. This, combined with the depositing of experiment subjects and sick ideas, has earned the attention of Doctor Maddox in a better way than most scientists in the League of Scientist have recieved. Notable Achievements Soon Category:Carceral State Category:True Ones Category:League of Science